Mystery
by Kaari Swav
Summary: The people we meet and the mysteries that surround them....
1. Chapter 1

This is my first X Men fic, starts when John firsts gets to the school and goes to the end of X3. I'm focusing on John and Wendy, so I won't put alot of the movies unless it happens when they are together.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

John kicked at the hard mall floor, he had just a really bad day at a very new school. Xavier's School For the Gifted was full of 'nice' people, the people who wanted him to hide his powers, hide that he was a mutant. Sighing he pushed his brown hair out of his eyes, and managed to slam into a particularly large guy.

"Hey! Watch it, freak." The teen growled and John narrowed his eyes ready to retaliate but he didn't get the chance.

A smallarm wrapped around his, pulling him away from the conflict, "You don't really want to cause a seen do you? I mean, I wouldn't be able to finish my shopping." The soft voice belonged to a short brown haired girl, who was still leading, towards a small pretzel shop.

"I think I could have handled that," John said frustrated.

The girl smiled, "Of course you could have, but like I said; I wouldn't have been able to finish shopping."

"Why not? This isn't your problem." Pulling his arm out of hers he stepped back.

"No, but investigations would be sticky. Would you like a pretzel?" She turned to the cashier at the shop and ordered two pretzels and two slushies. "Here, follow me." She handed the slushies to John and lead him to a table in the center of the mall. "So," Handing John a pretzel and taking a slushie she started a conversation. "You not having a good day?"

"Horrible," John muttered then frowned, "Wait I don't know your name and you don't know me."

"Oh right," She laughed then stuck out her hand, "Wendy Dayton."

John looked at the hand then at Wendy, "John Allerdyce."

"John, a good name." Wendy slid forward in her chair and pealed off a piece of her pretzel, "So, John, you've had a bad day? Why?"

John shrugged taking a sip of his slushie, "New school, I don't like teachers."

Wendy laughed, "Teachers can be tough. What school?"

"I don't think you'd know it." John slouched back, he wouldn't ever see the girl again. Besides she bought him lunch.

"Try me, I practically know all the schools in the state."

John studied her for a moment, her brown hair was cut near the middle of her back and her green eyes gave a soft blue glow. She didn't seem much older than he was, fifteen. "Xavier's School for the Gifted."

Wendy shot up, "Really? I know the Professor. Is he the one you don't like?"

Shooting another frown John sat up, "You know the Professor?"

"Yep, and some of the students."

John watched her carefully, "Do you know... well, you know about us? The students... I mean..." He pulled his hair back again, frustrated.

Laughing Wendy finished her pretzel, "Yes, I know about the students." She looked down for a moment then looked back at John, "So what do you do?"

Putting his hands on the table palms up John flicked his lighter on, then made more glow in his hands, "Fire manipulation, I can't create it." He looked up to find Wendy staring at his fire like she was hypnotized or entranced.

Slowly she seemed to come out of it. "Wow," Wendy whispered as John let the fire die, "So you're a pyromaniac?"

John shrugged, "I like fire."

Suddenly she stood up and looked around, the smile that had played at her lips dissapaired, "I must go,"

"Why?"

She didn't answer but started to walked away, backwards so she was still looking at him, "Don't tell anyone about me. Alright, John?"

Confused John nodded, she was the first person to take a really interest in him, besides his power. "Ok."

"Good," She smiled again, "I'll see you here sometime."

John nodded and watched her carefully as she walked away, that was one odd bird.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	2. Chapter 2

John followed Bobby into the small Chinese restaurant. It had been John's idea to get out of the mansion; it was Bobby's not to do anything illegal. Bobby had come to the school a couple days after John, and the boys had become instant friends; although they wouldn't have admitted it at the time. They were complete and total opposites, when John was fighting, Bobby was talking. The only thing that wasn't different about them was their energy; both could be much more than handfuls for their exhausted teachers.

"I hate Chinese." John grumbled as they found a small booth. "This is not what I meant when I said get out of the mansion!"

"I know, but it's better then still being there." Bobby retorted sitting down.

The waitress smiled as she walked over to them, "You not having a good day?" John's eyes shot up, he couldn't place it but the little brown head in front of him seemed way to familiar. "What can I get you?"

Bobby placed their order while John tried to remember, though nothing he was coming up with sounded right. She seemed about his and Bobby's age, almost 16. And all the kids he knew where at the mansion, not working Chinese.

John pushed the girl from his mind as he and Bobby ate. After a while the boys started one of their ever-recurring arguments. "What a way to make friends, John." Both stopped talking (more like soft yelling) and turned. Their waitress was standing next to the table with their bill.

"Do I know you?" John asked bewildered.

The girl laughed, "Maybe, maybe not." She set down the bill and walked away, still laughing.

John frowned, what and odd…. "Wendy! Wendy Dayton."

Wendy stopped walking turned and laughed, "Hello, John Allerdyce." She nodded to Bobby, "Ya know if you want friends you'd better try smiling." She laughed then headed back to the kitchens.

"You know her?" Bobby asked completely confused.

John shook his head, "Not really." Suddenly he hit Bobby's head. "Let's go!" He stood up, dropped money on the table and headed for the door.

"Where?" Bobby hesitated then rushed to catch up.

"No questions."

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Three months later found John kicking grass at a city park, not completely far from the mansion. With a huff he dropped to the ground by the small lake. "So did your dazzling smile work?"

"Yea so well, he's replacing me with a girl," Sarcasm poured off each word. John turned as Wendy sat next to him. "Why are you here?"

"I decided to take a walk," Wendy smiled, "Is it a new girl?"

John wrinkled his nose, "Yea, Rouge. I don't like her, and she don't like me."

"But you both like Bobby?" Wendy laughed at Johns disgusted look, "I mean your Bobby's friend right?"

"Yea," John answered reluctantly.

Wendy smiled, "Try and be nice then."

John shrugged, "What about you?"

"What abut me?"

"You 'rescue' people at malls, work at a Chinese restaurant, and give council in parks. Where do you live? Go to school?"

Wendy turned and pointed to one of the tall buildings in the distant city. "I live there, and I was… home schooled and graduated early."

"Home schooled?"

Wendy nodded then stood up, "I'd better get going," she started to walk away then turned around, "By the way, John, Happy Birthday."


	3. Chapter 3

_AHA!! I have updated!! :D Sorry it took so long with this one... And sorry it's so short.. I haven't watched the movies (which IS what I'm basing these off) in a long time ... thinks I should do that... umm... anyway enjoy!_

Sighing John stepped out of The Golden Dragon; the non-English speaking owners hadn't been able to help him. He'd managed to keep his cool, for about twenty seconds. He'd been looking for her the entire morning, nothing helped; no one seemed to know a 'Wendy Dayton'. Not willing to give up John headed back to the apartment building.

As he walk the corner of his eye caught sight of brown hair, quickly he turned to follow. The hair was shorter then he remembered, but he hadn't gotten a look a the girl's face. Within five minutes he realised it wasn't the right girl and moved on to the next. After 'following' three girls he gave up, throwing his back against a brick building in frustration.

"Looking for someone, John?" Despite new chin-length red hair and blue eyes, Wendy stood next to him, smiling.

John frowned at the girl's new look, "You're hard to track down."

Wendy shrugged pushed herself away from the wall and started walking. "You needed to track me down?"

"The people at the apartments didn't know any Daytons."

"It's not my real name."

"What?" John quickened his pace as the girl turned into the building he'd tried to question earlier.

She waved at the front desk then moved toward the elevators, John closely at her heels. "They don't know me as Dayton."

"Your mother's name?"

"No,"

John frowned, "You going to tell me?"

"No," The elevator stopped at the fifth floor, Wendy stepped off swiftly moving down the hall. "Would you like some lunch?"

John nodded, following her into 520. It was a very rich looking two bed room apartment. From the entrance hall you stepped down in to an entertainment/main room lined with chairs, a medium sized screen and several bookshelves of movies and books. The kitchen was in the farthest corner, surrounded by counter and cooking equipment. Kiddie-corner to the kitchen entrance was another hall leading to the bedroom, opposite each other.

"Your parents working?"

Wendy shrugged dropping her stuff on a couch as she walked into the kitchen, "I only meet with them once a month."

John grabbed a barstool next to a counter watching Wendy bustling around, "They don't live here."

"Nope, this is all mine!" She spun a circle arms outstretched then started pulling random items out of the refrigerator.

John smirked as she stood on her tiptoes to reach a high cupboard, "How old are you?"

"I turn seventeen in a couple months."

"How does a sixteen year old get an apartment by herself?" John frowned and half wondered how he could get one.

Wendy threw a mixture of food into the retrieved pot, mixing it into an oddly coloured gloop. "I was fourteen when I first came here. And it was mostly because of my father that I was allow to stay." She looked from her pot to the stove then on to John. Quickly she shoved the concoction under his nose and gave a cheesy grin. "Do you mind?"

It took John a few moments to realize what she was asking before surrounding the pot in flames. Reaching two bowls, the 'odd bird' filled each and took the barstool next to him, flashing him a mischievous smile. Cautiously John sniffed the stew then place a small amount on his tongue. It was the best beef stew John had ever had, though he couldn't remember when he saw Wendy place anything he tasted into the pot. Wendy was busy gobbling down her own bowl; John smiled and leaned against the counter looking around again.

"So your dad pays for this?"

Wendy put her spoon down cocking her head slightly, "So many questions today, John. How fair is that?"

John grinned, "Life's not fair. You going to answer the question?"

"No." She jumped off her stool and took John's near empty bowl. "But I have tea plans this afternoon and I'm afraid it's only girls."

"Don't worry," John laughed, "I like girls."

Wendy gave her own tinkering laugh placing the dishes in the sink and moving to start her preparations. "That's very encouraging, John." She stopped moving her gaze piercing his. "You can visit when ever you feel like it."

Grumbling slightly John headed toward the door. "Oh, John!" He paused, "Thanks, I like my new hair too."

_Thanks for reading... please continue and review :D If you have any questions please ask, just don't expect many answers :D :D Kidoes Kaari_


End file.
